Life's Challenges
by littlemisspopulargeek
Summary: Kim ran away when she was 15. She started a life and a family on her own. Now she comes back 14 years later. T for mild languge and suggestive themes.


**I. Don't. Own. ANYTHING! Excepet Kat, Kyle, Jill, and Jake.**

Chapter 1

"Shut up Kyle!" yelled Kat, my 12 year-old daughter.

"Why? All I said was you have to get a life!" Kyle replied my 16 year-old son.

"Mom!" both of them yelled.

"Guys cut it out or I will turn this van around!" I said. Both were quiet glaring at each other. My name is Kim Crawford. I ran away from home when I 15 because I had an abusive father, no mother, and my boyfriend, apparently was cheating on me. I befriended my arch nemesis Claire who became my best friend and I went to my school's rival school Swathmore. Then I quit Wasabi Dojo and joined the Black Dragons, well more like taught the Black Dragons about patience, respect, and well, kindness. Sensi Ty became my legal father after my dad was caught hitting and kicking me. I adopted two siblings when I had a steady job at 21. Young, I know. I skipped college and became a Sensi in New York but I got transferred to Seaford. My home town.

"We are here!" I looked at my new house. It was the Jones house. Huh, Eddie's family must have moved. Kat and Kyle ran up stairs.

"I call this room!" yelled Kelly. I looked in to see Eddie's room is the one she picked.

"This one's mine!" yelled Kyle. I walked down the hall to see Jerry's old room. You see my old friends and I always slept over at Eddie's because his house was the biggest. 6 bedrooms, 1 master bedroom, 3 full bathrooms, and 2 half bath rooms. I went to my room. The master bedroom. I went downstairs to th kitchen and called the kids. Each bed room had a speaker in case the parents want their kid and they wouldn't have to yell and strain their voice. They zipped downstairs.

"Time for dinner! We are going to Philfalel Phil's,"

"What's that?" asked Kyle.

"The restaurant that I was telling you about,"

"Oh. Why are you making us go there? I wanted to met some cute girls or meet somebody,"

"Well when I was younger all the cool kids hung out there,"

"Fine, I'll go..." Kyle said as Kat rolled her eyes. I drove us over to Phil's. The dojo was still there but Philfalel Phil's changed into Mika's and Jerry's. What? I walked in cautiously. Wow. Jerry's girlfriend was Phil's niece. He must be retired or something and given her the restaurant, and she and Jerry must have a pretty sturdy relationship to own a restaurant. I looked at the menu and saw Philfalel Phil's original Falfel Balls.

"What are you guys having?" I asked.

"I was thinking the KrumpnickKabobs ," said Kyle.

"I think I might have the Brewer's Brew," said Kat. What? I looked at the menu. They were all listed.

_Brewer's Brew,_

_Crawford's Crab Dish_

_Jones' Jello,_

_Krumpnick __Kabobs_

_Martínez __morcilla_

_Gillespie Ginger snaps_

Crawford's Crab Dish? Crab is my favorite food. Jerry remembered.

"I'm going to have Crawford's Crab Dish,"

"Cool! It's named after you!"

"Yeah, I'll go order for us now,"

"Okay," said Kyle.

"Can I go talk to those guys?" he asked.

"Sure,"

"Awesome!" He ran over to go meet some new friends.

"What are you going to do Kat?"

"Read my book,"

"Okay." I walked over to the counter and rang the bell. I heard a few Spanish curses and saw Jerry.

"Hi I would like one KrumpnickKabobs, one Brewer's Brew, and one Crawford's Crab Dish please," I said as Jerry wrote everything down.

"Name please," he said. Shoot. I have to tone down the swearing because of the kids.

"Kim Crawford." I said quietly.

"Excuse me what?" I took a deep breath and said louder,

"Kim Crawford," Jerry looked up confused.

"Kim?" He said surprised.

"Hey Jerry," I said.

"Where have you been? Everyone in Seaford was looking for you!"

"You know, around,"

"Why did you leave?"

"It's complicated," I said not making eye contact.

"I'll get that order for you and we'll catch up," He said.

"Alright," I said. Kyle ran over to me excited.

"Mom! Guess what!"

"What's up Kyle?"

"Those boys just asked me if I wanted to go hang with them at one of their houses! Can I go _please_!"

"Sure but text me when you get there,"

"Thanks mom! I'll text you when I get there!"

"Alright. Now go have fun," I said as he ran off with his friends with his lunch.

"That your son?" asked a voice. I jumped and saw Jerry.

"Yeah Kyle. And over there is my daughter Kat," Jerry nodded and handed me and Kat our lunches.

"Mind if I join you," Jerry. Kat looked up from her book.

"Who are you?"She asked supiciously

"Kat, this is Jerry, an old friend,"

"Cool,"

"So who's their dad?" Jerry asked me.

"I don't know. I adopted them,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah... So you and Mika huh," I said changing the subject

"Yeah we are getting married next fall,"

"Congrats!"

"Thanks Kim,"

"Kim?" I turned to see Mika. She was wearing skinny jeans, knee high gray boots, and a gray tunic with blue and green embroidery.

"Hey Mika! How are you?"

"I'm great! How's life for you?" she replied

"Alright I guess," I answered

"Nice," She turned to Jerry, "Go back to work," Jerry protesed,

"But,"

"No buts, go."

"Bye guys," I said leaving.

"Bye Kim!" said Mika.

"C'mon Kat, Time to go," I said quietly.

"Kay," she said as she got up and walked out of the restaurant.

_~Two Hours Later~_

"Hey mom," said Kyle.

"Hey,"

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Looking at paint colors for my room. So is Kat. You should start looking." I said.

"Okay, Jake's dad wanted to talk to you to,"

"Jake?"

"Yeah my new best friend. He has a little sister just like Kat, named Jill,"

"Okay, where is he?"

"The front door,"

"Okay," I walked to the front door.

"Hi I'm Kim Crawford, Kyle's mom- Jack?" I said flabbergasted.

"Hey Kim," Jack said. All I have to say is What. The. Hell.

_~Meanwhile~_

_Kyle's POV_

"So that's Jack," I said in awe.

"Yeah, that's my dad," Jake said in awe also.

"Kyle? Why are you spying on Mom?" Ugh. Kat just has to barge in.

"Because! Now shut up!" I said.

"Or what Kyle are you going to flip me?" She challenged.

"Just leave Kat!" I yelled. Hurt swiped over her face.

"Fine," she said stiffly. Shit.

"Kat, wait!" I said but it was too late. She was gone.

"It's okay man," said Jake coming up behind me.

"Whatever man," I said shrugging it off as we watched our parents talk.


End file.
